5DSBG069
"Descending Dreams - Part 2" is the 69th chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline Posie and Shira have their duel. Featured Duels Turn 1 (Posie) * Posie draws. * Normal Summons Leopard of the Ice Barrier (ATK 1600). ** Due to its effect, Posie can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Ice Barrier" monster, except Leopard. She Special Summons (DEF 1600). * Tunes Leopard and Defender to Synchro Summon (ATK 2500). * Activates Duality of the Ice Barrier, allowing her to Special Summon another Ice Barrier from the hand with the same Level as an Ice Barrier monster she has. ** She Special Summons (ATK 2700). * Sets a face-down card and ends her turn. * Due to Gantala's effect, Posie Special Summons Defender of the Ice Barrier (DEF 1600). Turn 2 (Shira) * Shira draws. * Normal Summons Scarlet Charger (ATK 1100). ** Due to its effect, Shira can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Beast-Type monster. He chooses Spirit Unicorn (ATK 1000). * Discards 2 copies of to Special Summon Majestic Unicorn Zetagamma (ATK 2700). * Posie chains her face-down , banishing Zetagamma. * Shira tunes his Scarlet Charger and Spirit Unicorn to Synchro Summon Flash Step Pegasus (ATK 2500). * Activates Necroid Synchro , allowing him to banish Synchro Material monsters in the Graveyard for a Summon, but its effects will be negated. ** He banishes Scarlet Charger and one of his Firewing Pegasus to Synchro Summon Darkside Requiem Pegasus (ATK 2800). * Shira activates the effect of Flash Step Pegasus to negate Defender of the Ice Barrier's effect. * Shira attacks Defender of the Ice Barrier with his Darkside Requiem Pegasus. * Posie activates the effect of Ninja of the Ice Barrier, discarding it to negate the effect of 1 monster her opponent controls, then stripping 300 ATK and DEF off Shira's monsters for every Ice Barrier monster she has. She chooses to negate Flash Step Pegasus. ** As Posie controls three monsters, so Shira's monsters lose 900 ATK and DEF. (Flash Step: 2500/1500 '->' 1600/600; Darkside Requiem: 2800/2200 -> 1900/1300) *** As Flash Step Pegasus is already mid-attack, it attacks Defender of the Ice Barrier and ties, as their stats are equal. * Shira attacks and destroys Defender with Darkside Requiem Pegasus. * Shira ends his turn. Turn 3 (Posie) *Posie draws. *Activates Quick Star of the Ice Barrier, allowing her to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Ice Barrier" monster from her hand or Deck. She Special Summons another copy of "Leopard of the Ice Barrier". **Due to its effect, Posie Special Summons Defender of the Ice Barrier from her Graveyard. *Tunes her second Leopard and Defender to Synchro Summon Angel Bunny Posie (ATK 2700). *Activates the effect of Quick Star in the Graveyard, banishing it and returning "Ice Barrier" Synchro Materials from her Graveyard to the Deck to Synchro Summon a monster. She returns Leopard and Defender and Synchro Summons Icy Storm Dragon (ATK 2500). *Icy Storm Dragon's effect activates, distributing an Ice Counter onto itself, Gungnir and Angel Bunny Posie (Icy Storm Dragon and Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: ATK 2500 -> 3200; Angel Bunny Posie: ATK 2700 -> 3400) *Posie attacks Flash Step Pegasus with Gungnir (Shira: LP 4000 -> 2400) *Attacks Darkside Requiem Pegasus with Icy Storm Dragon (Shira: LP 2400 -> 1100) *Due to its effect, Shira decides to Special Summon Spirit Unicorn from the Graveyard, as a Beast-Type monster he controlled was destroyed. *Posie attacks Spirit Unicorn with Gantala. *Posie attacks Shira directly with Angel Bunny Posie (Shira: LP 1100 -> 0 2,300) Posie wins. Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters